


Notte alla Tower

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasiosa ragazza [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve ha trovato in Darcy la sua anima gemella.Scritta con i prompt del p0rnfest:MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - CAPTAIN AMERICA (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - THOR (TUTTI I FILM)	Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers	dentro la Stark Tower, davanti alle luci di una città che sembra non finire più.





	1. Chapter 1

Notte alla Tower

 

Steve entrò nella stanza e si fermò al centro della sala.

Darcy era di fronte alla grande vetrata, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca socchiusa ad o. Teneva la mano appoggiata sul vetro, la stanza in penombra faceva risaltare le luci della città.

“Impressionante, vero? Ai miei tempi non esisteva niente di simile” disse.

Darcy trasalì e si voltò, teneva stretto al petto il peluche di un pinguino dagli occhi blu.

“Impressionante a dir poco. Da qui la città sembra non finire più”. Arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro, sbattendo il piede per terra, dando vita a un ‘tump tump’ regolare. “In realtà io sono cresciuta nelle grandi città, ma da qui sembra tutto diverso” ammise.

“Una cosa così bella da fare quasi paura. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Stark per avermi permesso di venire a vivere insieme agli altri qui alla Stark Tower. Non solo ci ha dato rifugio, ma ci ha permesso di stare in un posto meraviglioso” rispose Rogers.

Darcy raggiunse il divano e vi si sedette, appoggiò il peluche accanto a un cuscino e si sfilò la giacca.

“Hai caldo?” chiese Steve, inarcando un sopracciglio biondo.

Darcy ridacchiò e negò, il rossetto se n’era in gran parte andato.

“In realtà… Pensavo ad altro. Il resto della squadra non c’è, vero? La Stark Tower stanotte è solo per noi” disse.

Steve arrossì e si sedette accanto a lei, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Oh, ho capito cosa intendi. Beh, allora alcune cose non cambiano” disse.

Darcy si sbottonò la camicetta, i suoi seni erano stretti da un reggiseno rosso carminio, decorato con del pizzo.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese.

“Ai miei tempi si prendeva la macchina, si faceva un giro, ci si appartava sulla collinetta e… Ci si lasciava ispirare dal panorama mozzafiato” spiegò Steve.

“Hai descritto la mia prima volta” ammise Darcy. Si sfilò le scarpe e si tolse i calzini, ridacchiando.

“Ho descritto anche la mia prima, seconda e terza” rispose Rogers.

Darcy ridacchiò, guardò interessata Steven che si spogliava e rabbrividì, osservando il suo corpo muscoloso.

< Niente male! > pensò e si lasciò sfuggire un fischio.

Steve rise fragorosamente, le labbra rosse.

Darcy si sporse e gli accarezzò le gambe massicce.

“Non lasciarti ingannare, è stato il siero a pomparmi” ammise Rogers. Si inumidì le labbra di saliva, aiutando Darcy a finire di spogliarsi. “Ho dimenticato di aggiungere che non sapevo ballare, spesso me le doveva presentare il mio migliore amico e alle volte il tutto finiva in tragedia perché la macchina non ripartiva.

Sai, spesso ‘prendevo in prestito’ quelle che dovevo aggiustare all’officina. Facevo il meccanico” spiegò.

Darcy si grattò dietro l’orecchio.

“Se quelle ragazze ci venivano, qualche motivo doveva esserci. Sei galante, gentile… E ‘lì’ non mi sembra gonfio, ergo era già più che interessante” disse.

Steve se la fece sedere sulle gambe, grattandosi il collo con aria imbarazzata.

“A detta di molte, sì. Però sai, quando il resto del corpo è minuto e la testa così grossa da sembrare un bubbone, vorresti solo essere più proporzionato” disse.

Darcy si cambiò di posizione un paio di volte, rimanendo sulle sue ginocchia, gli schiuse leggermente le gambe e gli passò le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi, premendole contro la stoffa dello schienale del divano.

“Per me le dimensioni contano, ma credo ci fosse anche dell’altro. Sapevano che eri un’artista?” domandò.

Steven negò.

“Non faceva figo” ammise.

Darcy gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò ripetutamente, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

“Beh, allora promettimi che mi dipingerai di fronte a quel panorama… ‘come una delle tue ragazze francesi’” ordinò.

Steve entrò dentro di lei pian piano, Darcy diede un colpo di bacino per farlo scivolare più a fondo ed entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire un gemito.

Rogers la guardò sorpreso, mentre lei lo baciava. Steven diede dei colpi secchi e Darcy si lasciò andare a dei trilli di piacere.

“Prometto” esalò Steven.

Darcy gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò con passione, i loro gorgoglii soddisfatti risuonarono nella stanza.

< La tua follia, mia musa, m’ispira. Una donna bella, sensuale e con l’animo di una bambina, la mia dannatissima anima gemella > pensò Rogers, stringendola con forza a sé. Darcy si accoccolò contro il suo petto, sentendo le braccia di lei cingerla, mentre Steve continuava a muoversi rapidamente dentro di lei.

< Nonostante la foga, resta così delicato. Quelle idiote non sapevano così si perdevano > pensò.

 

 


	2. Io, te e la moto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - CAPTAIN AMERICA (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - THOR (TUTTI I FILM) Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers le dita di Darcy sanno di biscotti e qualcos'altro.

Io, te e la moto

 

Steve era in ginocchio davanti alla sua motocicletta, intento ad avvitare un bullone, sia le mani che la guancia erano sporche di grasso di motori ed olio.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo voluminoso.

Darcy entrò saltellando, teneva in mano un vassoio con i fiorellini rosa, ricoperto di biscotti alla nutella decorati con delle codette arcobaleno.

“Sorpresa!” trillò la giovane, chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve si rizzò in piedi e le sorrise, cercò di pulirsi le mani con una pezzuola sporca abbandonata sul sellino.

“Non dovevi disturbarti” disse.

Darcy negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo e posò il vassoio su un tavolino.

“Sei qui da tutto il giorno, devi pur mangiare qualcosa. Inoltre mi aiuta a scaricare lo stress” disse.

Steve la raggiunse e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Lo stress?” domandò.

Darcy si mordicchiò il labbro ed annuì.

“Mi sfruttano tutto il giorno con il dottorato di ricerca. Mi fanno anche finire in situazioni assurde, vorrei ricordarti che ci conosciamo perché ho dovuto salvare Thor in cambio di tre cfu. Però non vedo alcun beneficio lavorativo, alcuno sbocco.

Studio e sfacchino per niente” borbottò.

Steve le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ne parlerò con Stark, magari c’è qualche posto vagante alle sue industrie” propose.

Darcy trillò e saltò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo. Lo ricoprì di baci, sporcandogli il viso di rossetto in diversi punti, mentre lei finì per sporcarsi la punta del naso di olio.

Steven le prese la mano della propria e le posò un bacio sulle punte, annusò e sorrise.

“Le tue dita sanno di biscotti” le disse.

Darcy utilizzò l’altra mano per sbottonargli i pantaloni e ridacchiò.

“Magari potrebbero sapere anche di qualcos’altro” lo punzecchiò.

Steve rise, la sollevò per i fianchi e la fece voltare, sistemandola seduta sulla moto.

“Ho un’idea migliore” disse. Si mise la gamba di lei sulla spalla e le sollevò la gonna.

Darcy fece dei versetti in falsetto, nascondendosi il viso con le mani, mentre lui le abbassava gli slip, infilando il capo sotto la sua gonna.

“Oh, sì! Mi piaci così!” strepitò.

< Sperando non ci becchi nessuno > pensò Rogers. Le sfiorò il pube con il naso e la penetrò con la lingua, Darcy cercò di soffocare dei gemiti rumorosi e acutì.

Steve la sentì diventare sempre più umida, premette abbastanza da far entrare anche un po’ di naso, mentre faceva saettare la lingua a fondo. La sentiva calda e avvertiva un sapore dolciastro in bocca.

Percepì nettamente quando lei gli passò la mano tra i capelli e le tenne più stretta la gamba, non facendola sbilanciare.

Darcy raggiunse l’apice del piacere, gettò indietro la testa, il laccetto sfuggì dai suoi capelli, precipitando a terra, mentre la sua capigliatura precipitava a cascata. Alcune ciocche scivolarono lungo il manubrio lucido e riflettente della moto.

Steve si allontanò da lei, riprendendo aria, aveva il viso completamente arrossato.

“Ad-adesso… sanno di biscotti… e sudore di Capitan… A-America” esalò lei, boccheggiando.

Rogers ridacchiò.

“P-puoi… dirlo forte…” biascicò.

 


	3. Questo è un addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uUicmxhbik; Nightcore - Fight Back.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - CAPTAIN AMERICA (TUTTI I FILM)/MARVEL - MCU - THOR (TUTTI I FILM) Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers pre o durante Infinity War, lo sanno entrambi che è un addio

Questo è un addio

 

Steve passò i pollici sulle guance di Darcy, intenta a piangere, ed appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di lei, guardandola negli occhi.

“Jane mi è scomparsa davanti agli occhi, è diventata polvere mentre parlavo con lei” gemette. I capelli le ricadevano lisci lungo le spalle, mentre la spallina della borsa stava scivolando verso il suo gomito.

“Devo andare indietro nel tempo proprio per questo” le rispose Steve. La fece aderire contro il vetro del laboratorio e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

La borsa cadde rumorosamente per terra, rovesciando sul pavimento una serie di carte arrotolate e cancelleria. Alcune matite finirono su dei bulloni ammonticchiati per terra.

Bruce negò con il capo e si allontanò, schermandoli con una serie di schermi olografici che fecero brillare i due di riflessi azzurri.

“Anche Bucky se n’è andato prima che potessi capire cosa stesse succedendo. Solo in questo modo impediremo a Thanos di vincere” disse Steve. Piegò la schiena e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di lei, Darcy gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“Lo sai benissimo che non tornerai da una missione come questa. Giocare con lo spazio-tempo è un suicidio e Thanos si vendicherà. Resta comunque un titano e ucciderlo vi costerà la vita” gemette.

< Non voglio perderti > implorò mentalmente.

“Penso anch’io che questo sia un addio, ma non ho altri piani. Se falliamo anche questo, non potrò più proteggere nessuno” disse Steve. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Darcy singhiozzò, aveva gli occhi rossi e le guance ancora umide di lacrime.

“Se devo dirti addio, fammelo almeno fare a modo mio” sussurrò. Gli passò le mani sotto la maglia della tuta, Steve la baciò con foga.

< Non farò lo stesso sbaglio che ho fatto con Peggy. Questa volta non voglio rimpianti > pensò. Si sfilò la maglia, scompigliandosi i capelli e lei iniziò a baciargli il petto muscoloso.

I suoi occhi sembravano blu alla luce degli schermi.

Darcy si sfilò le scarpe, Steve appoggiò lo scudo per terra, rovesciato, ed iniziò a gettarci dentro armamenti e vestiti.

Darcy si slacciò la camicia e si sbottonò il reggiseno, rabbrividì dal freddo, facendo ondeggiare i propri seni morbidi. Steve le prese con foga la coscia, stringendogliela e le fece alzare la gamba, lei l’assicurò intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Darcy gli leccò la spalla e scese a baciare fino al suo capezzolo, lo prese tra i denti e ci giocherellò. Gli premette le mani sull’addome, infilando la punta dell’indice nel suo ombelico. Scese, facendo scivolare le dita sul suo corpo, fino al suo membro, lo accarezzò, avvertendo i peli dorati del pube solleticarla. Con una mano iniziò a stuzzicargli il membro, mentre con l’altra risaliva dai glutei fino alla schiena, scendendo nuovamente ai glutei e stringendoli.

Si baciavano, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, mordendosi le labbra, premendosi la lingua in bocca, assaggiandosi in una serie di gemiti e ringhi di desiderio.

Steve le annusò i capelli e si strusciò col suo corpo possente su quello di lei, con una mano continuava a tenerle la gamba, con l’altra le avvolse i fianchi e la issò, continuando a tenerla premuta contro il vetro.

Darcy socchiuse gli occhi, accecata dalla luce invasiva degli schermi.

Steve la penetrò con un dito, la sentì gemere e lo mosse più a fondo. Continuarono a baciarsi, mentre Steve entrava anche col secondo dito.

“T-ti… amo…” biascicò Darcy.

Steven scivolò fuori con le dita da lei e Darcy gli morse il labbro a sangue, Steve boccheggiò entrando dentro di lei.

< L’ennesima occasione sprecata. Avremmo potuto vivere insieme, ma questo mondo non lo permette… Solo che questa volta non sarò in ritardo di settant’anni per amarti > pensò. Iniziò a muoversi dentro Darcy, che si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti prolungati.

Rogers si lasciò andare a dei versi rochi di piacere, mentre premeva contro di lei, dando delle spinte decise. Darcy raggiunse l’apice e gridò: “Steven!”.

Steve continuò a dare altri colpi secchi, avvertì delle fitte e cercò di uscire da lei, Darcy negò con il capo e gli strinse le spalle. Lo costrinse a venire dentro di lei.

< Spero che così, almeno, mi resti qualcosa di te > pensò.

Rogers le lasciò andare la gamba e uscì da lei, Darcy si abbandonò contro di lui, intento a respirare pesantemente.

“A-addio…” la salutò. Posandole un bacio sulla fronte madida di sudore.


End file.
